EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA Y SU ESTRELLA FUGAZ
by homokyu
Summary: Serena inicia una vida lejos de su familia, amigos y su gran amor. Después de 7 años decide volver y recordar su vida, todos creían que seria solo una visita temporal, pero al parecer sera un regreso definitivo con la llegada de un nuevo enemigo y con la esperanza de construir el reino que tanto anhela lleno de amor y felicidad al lado de sus amigas y Seiya su príncipe protector.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Los Personajes de sailor moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi la historia si me pertenece.

**EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA Y SU ESTRELLA FUGAZ.**

**Capítulo 1- LA DESPEDIDA**

Desde hace mucho tiempo ya me encuentro lejos de Tokio, de mi familia, mis amigos… en fin de mi vida la cual deje desde mis 16 años después de la batalla de sailor galaxia, ahora tengo 23 años y vivo en parís recuerdo constantemente mi vida, pero aún más ese chico que me prometió con su corazón que me secuestraria, ese chico que robo mi corazón y se esfumo de mi vida como si hubiese sido solamente una estrella fugaz, y aunque he cambiado no he olvidado nada de mi vida desde la extraña aparición de luna y de cada una de las sailors scouts, del que creí que era mi primer amor Darién Chiba y del que ahora no he dejado de pensar aun después de 7 años. Recuerdo el primer día cuando me fui de Tokio.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**/FLASBACK/**

**Ya veo a mis amigas llorando como niñas pequeñas al ver que madure crecí y fue tan solo en dos años con batallas y perdidas de seres queridos y ver que al comportarme responsable en mi nueva vida y mi vida como estudiante al ver que pude alcanzar el segundo puesto en la preparatorio juuban aunque no he dejado de ser torpe y caprichosa como lo he sido hasta el momento, siento ya como Darién me mirara y me dirá cuídate espero que seas feliz, si es que me perdona e ira a mi despedida, lo único que aún no quiero imaginar será mi despedida de mi adorado Seiya. **

-Serena ¿estas segura que te quieres ir?- Decía La Gatita de color azul mirando a su dueña.

-Sí, luna, si me quiero no ir no quiero seguir acá ya mi misión como sailor ha terminado y me siento lo suficiente madura y responsable para iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todos las personas que me rodean.- Dijo Serena con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

-Está bien, serena, te extrañare, pero he notado que tú has crecido y has madurado de golpe.

-Adiós luna.

-Adiós serena, que seas feliz.

Esta es la última vez que veo a mi ciudad natal, adiós Tokio… hoy veo esta ciudad un poco triste o tal vez es mi impresión, es seguro eso mi impresión.

**El aeropuerto es inmenso no lo recordaba desde que Ami estuvo a punto de viajar a Alemania y la despedida que le tuve que dar a Darién cuando viajo a los Estados Unidos, ahora lo veo tan grande lo veo aún más grande que el mismo cielo y aun sabiendo que lo conozco, y que lo conozco mejor que a mí misma. **

-Serena.

-Hola mina, chicas que tal como están.

- Un poco tristes porque te vas, pero en realidad entendemos que es lo que más deseas.

-Si chicas gracias por comprender.

-Entonces esta será mi despedida con ustedes pero faltan más sailors, es decir más chicas, mis amigas ¿dónde están?- Dijo Serena observando si venían sus amigas.

-Serena no sabemos si vendrán, porque en verdad todas han dicho que no quieren una triste despedida como será esta, pero aún no sabemos si vendrán. – está bien yo entiendo Rei, gracias.

-Pero chicas no pongan esas caras nos seguiremos viendo, por internet y seguiremos hablando.

-Serena aunque digas eso, sabes que no será lo mismo como tenerte con nosotras ¿o sí?

- No, lita tienes razón pero aun así intentaremos que sea lo mejor posible.

-Cabeza de bombón, te extrañare y donde estés te prometo firmemente pensar en ti todos los días y creeré que aunque sea lejos serás feliz…

- Gracias Haruka y gracias también por ser la primera en apoyarme y apoyar esta decisión que se me está haciendo tan difícil.

-Pero que pasa cabeza de bombón ni un abrazo antes de irte, ni un adiós como lo solías hacer cuando tenías miedo y era yo quien te protegía con un abrazo fuerte como el de una hermana que te quiere y adora.

-Claro que si Haruka… Y las demás no quisieron venir, no es cierto, no han venido ni Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

- No lo creas cabeza de bombón, porque las veo desde acá, las veo como tristemente esperan a que voltees tu rostro y las veas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-chicas vinieron. Pensé que no lo harían, antes de que me digan algo quiero un fuerte abrazo como el que solo ustedes saben dar mi sailors exteriores.

- Pero basta chicas dejen de llorar, quiero llevarme una sonrisa no cada una de las lágrimas que han derramado por esta despedida haber quiero y deseo una sonrisa se los ordeno como su princesa.

- Chicas porque tan calladas si siempre que las veo son tan ruidosas: Mina, Lita, Ami y Rei.

- Mina que esperas para abrazarme y hacer un show porque me voy; si todas sabemos qué esperas tan solo abrazarme para llorar a cascadas.

- No seas mala, pero es verdad te extrañare, pero a pesar de eso te prometo que a donde seas que valla siempre serás mi mejor amiga. TE QUIERO- YO TAMBIEN MINA.

-Lita extrañare tus comidas, extrañare cuando intentabas que yo aprendiera a cocinar también como lo hacías tú.

- Dame un abrazo serena, pero uno muy fuerte. -está bien lita.

- Y tu Ami no me dirás nada, esta callada; muy callada quiero saber qué piensas, lo puedo como tu princesa, tu capitán, pero en especial como tu amiga, la torpe y caprichosa serena.

- Claro que si serena, claro que puedes estoy pensando en ti y estoy un poco callada porque he buscado la manera de decirte: estudia mucho serena, has un esfuerzo por ser la mejor, pero sobre todo busco las palabras suficientes para decirte que me harás demasiada falta y para decirte que ahora no se a quien le contare mis problemas, pero sobre todo quien se dará cuenta de ellos si decir una sola palabra, Te quiero y te deseo lo mejor que se realicen tus metas y sueños mi serena hermosa.

- Rei mi gruñona porque no me dices nada ni un solo sonido sale de tu boca y tampoco me das la cara que no quieres que vea, esas lagrimas que has derramado, mira ya tienes una laguna a tus pies dime mi sailor mars porque lloras, pensé que serias la que estaría más alegre en que me fuera.

- ¡SERENA TONTA! Como estaré feliz.

- hasta me abrazas ¿qué pasa Rei?

- Lo que pasa mi princesa es que te extrañare incluso más que las demás, porque aunque no lo creas eres como esa hermana que le pedí a la vida que me concediera la dicha de tener una hermana tal y como tu tan inocente como una flor, mis lágrimas no solo son de tristeza sino también de amargura porque sé que ahora que te vayas ya no poder estar tan cerca de ti porque eso era lo que más feliz me hacía, estar contigo y escuchar cada una de tus estupideces, ya que creo que eso y tu amistad tan sincera y especial es lo que extrañare y echaré de menos.

- Ordeno por ser su princesa serenity que me den un abrazo y que dejen de llorar, les ordeno que en este instante me den un abrazo tan fuerte como el que nunca me dieron.

- Chicas yo las echaré de menos porque aparte de ser mis guardianas, amigas son mis hermanas-oh serena!

- has dicho que no lloremos y ya no contienes tus lágrimas, estas a punto de caer y hacerte mil pedazos porque tu noble corazón no retiene tanto dolor y tu alma pura no es capaz de soportarlo.

-No digan eso si estoy a punto de llorar es de felicidad al saber que tengo tan buenas amigas como lo son ustedes y mis sailor exteriores.

-Veo que llegue a tiempo para tu despedida.

Todas: -¡DARIEN!

-Hola chicas…me pueden dejar un momento a solas con serena.

Todas: sí.

-Darién no creí que vendrías y más aún después de lo que sucedió con Seiya

-Hay princesa, te equivocas y esta vez no como siempre, porque a pesar de lo que sucedió no guardo rencor ni para ti ni para Kou, porque aunque ya no me ames como antes o como creías amarme yo si lo hago y este amor es lo que en realidad me hace estar aquí para decirte con mi corazón hecho pedazos te amo y espero que seas feliz así no sea conmigo te deseo la mejor suerte y sobre todo te prometo que jamás te olvidare. Porque entendí que te perdí, pero entendí que también en el momento que te perdí gane una amiga sincera y también que tu felicidad era más importante que la mía. Espero volverme a enamorar como lo hice de ti.

-Darién, me sorprenden tus palabras, pero también quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo fuiste mi primer amor y con el que soñé construir un mundo pero de repente en mis sueños apareció una estrella fugaz, de la me enamore y no fue mi intención porque aunque lo negara el sentimiento crecía, no lo puedo negar lo amo demasiado pero ten en cuenta que nunca quise hacerte daño que lo único que quise fue ser feliz, ahora lo único que quiero es ofrecerte una amistad tan sincera como la mereces… que tonta yo y mis palabras.

- no te preocupes princesa en realidad es suficiente para yo saber que serás feliz pero que sobre todo no te perderé como lo creía, que al contrario te tendré más cerca que antes porque serás mi amiga y mi confidente- te puedo dar un abrazo serena.

-si Darién.

**/10min… después/**

-Me prometen que esperaran hasta que salga el avión tengo que ir al baño tengo que ir urgente.

Todos: claro serena.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**EN EL BAÑO**

-Perdón lo siento, no lo vi.-Chocando con alguien.

-Seiya…

- Bombón…

**/CONTINUARA…**


	2. LA DESPEDIDA ll

**LA DESPEDIDA ll**

-Bombón… que bueno verte, pensé que había perdido la oportunidad de decirte adiós.

-Seiya… me sorprende que estés aquí; has llagado en el instante adecuado para decirte que termine con Darién.

- Lo sé.

-Déjame terminar.

-Pero no lo que no entiendo es porque Bombón.

-¡Seiya déjame terminar! Termine con Darién porque te amo, porque me enamore de ti, porque sencillamente no deje de pensar en ti desde aquel día en la laguna cuando vi el reflejo de la luna y de su estrella fugaz a la cual le pedí ser feliz.

-Bombón… No sé qué decirte, me dejas sin palabras, no pensé que en esta cruel despedida me confesarías tus sentimientos. Pero ¿porque te enamoraste de mí? ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en mí? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué si me amas te vas?

- Me enamore de ti porque en tampoco tiempo me hiciste enojar, sacándome de todos mis cabales, porque me hiciste reír como nadie lo había hecho antes con cada una de tus locuras, porque secaste cada lagrima que rodo por mis mejillas, porque fuiste el único que noto mi tristeza tras esta estúpida sonrisa fingida, porque me protegiste, porque me hiciste suspirar, me hiciste soñar pero aún más importante porque te enamoraste de Serena Tsukino y no de la princesa de la luna o de sailor moon , porque me enamore de ti aun sabiendo que era un amor prohibido y fueron todas estas cosas que me hiciste sentir que hizo que algo muy grande y muy bello naciera dentro de mi corazón.

- Bombón yo te amo siendo tu misma YO TE AMO siendo una glotona, torpe, caprichosa, llorona y un poco distraída. ¿Por qué te vas si me amas? Quédate he intentemos ser felices construyendo una vida juntos…

-Sabes que eso no es posible, eres el guardián de la princesa Kakyu y sabes que te necesita y que no puedes renunciar a protegerla y que debes reconstruir tu planeta. Es tu deber.

-Pero bombón…

-"Pero Bombón nada"… es tu deber y me voy porque anhelo ser alguien distinta, me voy porque cobardemente no quiero cumplir con mi deber y tener que construir Tokio de cristal con mentiras, porque quiero ser yo quien cuide y vele por mí y no los demás. Ahora que me voy estoy tomando la decisión de no construir el reino del futuro y de no tener a la pequeña dama que me alegro tanto en los momentos difíciles que pasaban por mi vida en esos instantes, porque he tomado la decisión ahora de pensar en mí, en mi felicidad y no en la de los demás, me pesa esta decisión, pero me pesaría mas si construyo un reino sin amor, sin felicidad y con mentiras. Me voy porque tengo la torpe esperanza de olvidar esto, lo que sucedió y lo que siento por ti.

-Pero bombón si dices que me amas ¿porque quieres olvidar lo que sientes por mí?

-Por eso te digo es tan solo una torpe esperanza, un torpe pensamiento, porque sé que no te olvido a ti, ni lo que siento por ti, ni lo que sucedió.

- Bombón quédate y construye el reino conmigo así no sea yo el príncipe, pero déjame ser el príncipe de tus sueños déjame pasar de tus sueños a tu realidad, déjame estar contigo, déjame poder verte cada día a mi lado y saber que tus palabras no son solo eso palabras, déjame que juntos desafiaremos a el destino. Bombón déjame estar a tu lado para siempre.

- Seiya me tengo ir, no puedo permitir que arriesgues todo una vez más por mí.

- Esta bien bombón no te diré nada mas no te detendré pero te hago esta promesa: algún día regresare por ti y te secuestrare y al hacerlo te hare la mujer más feliz de toda la galaxia, te prometo ser tu príncipe aunque no lo quieras en estos instantes; te prometo ser tu felicidad. Te amo bombón y lo hare por siempre.

-Adiós mi adorada estrella fugaz. -Dijo serena con sus ojos azul celeste llenos de lágrimas.

- Adiós bombón.-Dijo con el alma hecha pedazos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**DENTRO DEL BAÑO**

-No puedo creer que esta despedida haya sido aún más triste que la de mi familia, ya que ahora no puedo decir tengo padres porque mi decisión ha sido tan radical que he decidido borrar toda su memoria a mis padres y Sammy. Esta despedida es aún más cruel y triste porque le dije adiós a mis amigas, y a mi gran amor. Porque ahora tan solo me miro al espejo y veo como rueda cada lágrima negra debido al rímel, porque ahora lo único que cubre mi rostro es mi maquillaje regado y mi alma llena de tristeza, amargura y soledad.

**10min… después**

-Chicas hace mucho que serena está en el baño iré a buscarla.

- Si Mina búscala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Tengo que salir, perderé el avión.-Dice serena abriendo la puerta y golpeando a alguien.

-Oh me golpeaste.

-Oh lo siento, no te vi Mina.

- No te preocupes, ya estas lista al avión está por salir.

-Sí, vamos Mina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

YA EN EL AVION, POR LA VENTANA.

**-Veo a mis amigas, a Darién, a Luna y Artemis, veo como caen sus lágrimas tratan de ocultarlas pero me doy cuenta de ellas. Los veo a todos y me siento morir porque sé que ahora no será lo mismo decir hola por teléfono a decir hola de frente.**

**-También veo como mi estrella llora, no está con ellos, pero veo tristemente con mis ojos cristalinos también a punto de llorar como llora el hombre que amo, porque me voy y que he decidido que él no podrá compartir conmigo esta nueva vida. Observo como se esconde para que no lo vea, pero lo que no nota es que yo he visto cada lagrima caer desde que está en ese pequeño rincón escondido de ellas, las sailors, de mí y hasta del mismo creo que se esconde. **

**-HOY DIGO ADIOS A MI ANTIGUA VIDA.**

**/END FLASHBACK./**


	3. MI NUEVA VIDA

**MI NUEVA VIDA.**

**Ya pasaron 7 años desde mi despedida y ya nada es igual, mi apariencia ha cambiado he dejado de usar las largas coletas rubias que utilizaba y ahora mi cabello lo he pintado de un color castaño y ya lo uso con rulos en todo mi adorado cabello, los cuales lo hacen ver un poco más corto ya con estos no se me ve el cabello hasta los tobillos, sino un poco más arriba de mis rodillas. Mi forma de vestir ha pasado de ser infantil a ser el de una mujer madura, ahora me pongo tacones me visto a la moda y como no hacerlo si vivo en la capital de la moda todos pueden pasar desapercibidos menos yo. Ahora quiero que me noten, ya no quiero que crean que soy una mujer perdida ahora lo único que deseo es que todos me miren y sepan que soy una mujer decidida y arriesgada.**

-oh por dios voy tarde para verme con Alexandre Roux.

**Alexandre ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegue a Paris, ha sido mi guía y mi mano derecha, es un hombre excepcional es serio pero también muy divertido, es alto de ojos cafés de un cabello hermoso en fin es el hombre soñado por muchas excepto por mí, porque aun sueño con el chico de aquella larga coleta color azul azabache. Pero aunque sueñe con él, me he dado la oportunidad de salir con él, de darme una nueva oportunidad en el amor, aunque sepa que es imposible olvidar a mi adorada estrella. Llevó con el ya siete meses y aunque todavía no sienta un amor tan grande o no se aproxime, sé que me hace muy feliz tiene algo muy lindo en el que me hace sentir bien cuando estoy cerca de él.**

-Amour (amor) te estoy esperando hace ya media hora donde estas…- llamando a serena.

-Lo siento Alexandre por mi impuntualidad, pero no te preocupes dame 15min… y estaré ahí contigo.

-Está bien amour pero no me hagas esperar mucho ya quiero verte.-Finalizando al llamada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.**

15min…después.

-Hola Alexandre

-Amour como estas –lo dijo mientras la besaba.

-Muy bien y tu – Lo dijo mientras correspondía el beso que todavía no significaba nada aun después de siete meses llenos de ellos.

-Bien ya que veo esos lindos ojos color celeste que iluminan mi día.

- Basta Alexandre me haces sonrojar.

-Me encantas cuando te sonrojas, te ves muy tierna.

-Qué te parece si nos sentamos Alexandre- Dijo serena buscando una mesa en el Jess'cáfe.

-Está bien, pero antes te tengo un regalo-Dijo Alexandre mientras le entregaba una rosa roja.

-Gracias Alexandre-Dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba, pensando en Seiya.

- y bueno Alexandre como estuvo tu día hoy.

-Excelente amour gracias por preguntar, es más me encontré a una de tus amigas.

-Que bien me alegro mucho, y ¿a cuál te encontraste?

-Ahh…Angelique.

-Oh a Angelique y que te dijo.

-Que recuerdes que se encontrarían hoy tú y las otras chicas para saber cómo les ha ido en su nueva profesión como recién graduadas de la universidad.

-Es verdad-Dijo serena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye amour estuve pensando un poco y creo que es momento que conozcas a mis padres, ya que yo no puedo conocer a los tuyos, deseo profundamente formalizar nuestra relación.

- Esta bien Alexandre, pienso igual que tu, es momento de formalizar nuestra relación.-Dijo serena pero no muy contenta con su respuesta.

-Eso me hace muy feliz amour.-TE AMO.

Evadiendo la idea de responder un te amo también, prefirió responder con beso ese Te amo el cual ella aun no sentía. Ya que él te amo es una palabra demasiado grande como decírselo ya que solo existen dos personas a las cuales le ha dicho esa palabra uno por creer que era su gran amor y a su verdadero amor.

-WOW…Con este beso me haces sentir un Te amo igual, así no lo pronuncies con tus labios.

-Si Alexandre.-Dijo serena con una sonrisa totalmente fingida en su rostro. Sonrisa que Alexandre no noto como lo hubiese hecho Seiya.

RIGN….RING SUENA EL CELULAR DE SERENA.

-Disculpa Alexandre es una de las chicas.

-Está bien amour, no te preocupes.

-Hola…Catherine.

-Hola Serena…te llamo para avisarte que nos veremos en el apartamento de Monique ya que ha prometido cocinar delicioso. –Te vemos en una hora, una hora serena no seas impuntual.

-No te preocupes Catherine, nos veremos en una hora entonces.

-Está bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

-Entones Bombón te tendrás que ir.

-Como me dijiste Alexandre. Mirándolo con una cara de sorpresa.

-Bombón, porque te molesta que te llame así o que sucede porque pones esa cara.

-No, me molesta si no que estoy acostumbrada a que me llames amour y siento raro que me digas bombón-Dijo serena evadiendo la respuesta que estuvo a punto de pronunciar "así me llamaba mi estrella fugaz".

-Está bien entonces te seguiré llamando amour.

-okey.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN JAPON.**

-Chicas que será de la vida de serena, hace mucho que no hablo con ella y ¿ustedes? Saben algo de ella-Dijo Reí con un soplo de tristeza en su mirada.

** : Hace mucho que no se de ti mi serena tonta, quiero contarte que mi vida ha cambiado totalmente ahora soy una gran cantante nacional y estoy a punto de casarme, quisiera tenerte aquí a mi hermanita inocente y hermosa para que me acompañe ese día ojala pudieses venir, u ojala comunicarte de nuevo para saber de ti, aunque sé que estas muy ocupada con tu profesión como fotógrafa.**

-No, no he sabido nada de ella desde hace ya tres meses-Dijo Ami con un tono de tristeza.

-Vamos chicas, no estemos tan tristes, de seguro ha tenido mucho trabajo que les parece si la llamamos y la invitamos a pasar una temporada con nosotras.

- Si chicas es verdad, llamémosla para invitarla una temporada aquí de nuevo en Tokio, pero no aun dentro un mes ¿qué les parece?-Dijo lita con un gesto de alegría al saber que volvería ver su princesa glotona

-TODAS: si, es una excelente idea.

** : hay mi serena que será de ti, quisiera que supieras que me he convertido en una gran doctora como mi madre, que estoy a punto de dar un paso muy importante en mi vida que es casarme con Taiki, nunca creí que el hombre con el que me casaría seria con el que competí tanto, no te imaginas como han cambiado las cosas desde que te fuiste; como quisiera contarte mi vida desde aquella despedida hasta el día de hoy.**

** : mi glotona, que estarás haciendo, lo más probable es haciendo nuevas amigas, ojala no nos reemplaces aunque sé que no lo harás no hay nada de malo en pensar que sigues igual de sociable y entendiendo a todas las personas que te rodean como lo hiciste tu cuando recién llegue, espero verte pronto y poder cocinarte tan delicioso como te encanta y más que todo aquel pastel de chocolate que te fascinaba tanto, me muero de ganas por poder decirte que cumplí mis sueños de ser una gran chef y que conocí el amor , que valió la pena esperar tanto por el, ya que lo encontré en la persona que menos pensé en Andrew, el chico que me consoló desde que te fuiste.**

** : mi mejor amiga, como será tu vida en Paris, tengo mucha curiosidad en saber de tu vida de tus amigas y de porque no quizás un nuevo amor, ojala pudiera verte pronto para decirte que tuve la oportunidad de que mi carrera como actriz fuese impulsada gracias a una obra de teatro que hice en la prepa para recaudar fondos para el equipo de voleibol, decirte que estoy perdidamente enamorada del engreído de yaten kou, me entere que también le gustaba de mi aunque no me lo demostrara mucho y me muero por hacerte esta pregunta princesa, ¿ qué paso con seiya , desapareció de nuestras vidas al poco tiempo del que te fuiste , ni sus hermanos saben algo de él, o eso es lo que nos dicen a mí y a las chicas?.**

-Chicas por que tanto silencio-Dice mina mirando a sus amigas.

TODAS: estamos pensando en la princesa…

-Si chicas yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EN PARIS.**

-Alexandre ya me tengo ir.

-Está bien amour, nos veremos pronto-Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Ver estas calles durante siete años y aún no me acostumbro a lo grandes y vacías que se sienten, siento una soledad inmensa cada que recuerdo como paseaba por las calles de Japón con mis amigos, Darién y especialmente con Seiya. Buscando la felicidad tan solo encontré soledad, ya que deje todo en Japón mis amigas que eran el motor para ser alegre, ellas que con esas locuras me hicieron reír y fuera de eso me supieron comprender, aunque ahora tengo nuevas amigas no son lo mimo a como lo eran ellas Lita, Ami, Rei, Mina y ahora ellas Monique, Danielle, Catherine y Angelique. Cada una de ellas es muy distintas a las chicas aunque tienen las mismas profesiones las hace distintas algo quizá sea su nacionalidad o mi manera de imaginar que una de ellas encuentro a las otras, que manera tan estúpida en buscarlas en quien no se parecen en nada, lo único parecido entre ellas es la profesión.**

**Monique también estudio para ser una gran chef y aunque lo es no olvido la deliciosa comida de Lita y sus ricos pasteles. Ella es lo contrario a lita es más baja, no utiliza coleta su pelo es de color negro con rulos, sus ojos son azul casi negros, lo único parecido es su pasión por la gastronomía.**

**Danielle es una gran doctora como lo es Ami, ella es distinta a mi súper amiga cerebrito, ella no era tan estudiosa como ami al contario salía y disfrutaba mucho más aun sabiendo que estudio para ser una gran doctora, ella es de cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, es más alta que ami y sus ojos son color miel son muy bellos, algo común entre ellas es la medicina.**

**Catherine es una gran cantante su voz es hermosa, pero no se compara con la de Rei, ella también es muy distinta a mi gruñona, ella es más calmada y expresa con más paciencia que rei, su cabello es de color rosa hasta los hombros a diferencia del de rei ya que es largo y oscuro, sus ojos son verdes y es de estatura media, tal vez un poco más baja que rei.**

**Angelique es parecida a mi Mina quizá porque ella también me considere su mejor amiga, se parecen en la misma carrera que estudiaron actuación es reconocida, como lo es mina en Japón, pero todos sus rasgos son distintos, sus cabello color verde al de mina rubio, sus ojos anaranjados, es muy bella como lo son todas pero aunque quieran no las considero amigas tan especiales como las chicas que conocí a mis 14 años.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**EN EL APARTAMENTO DE MONIQUE.**

-Chicas no creen que Serena se está tardando un poco hace ya 10 min tendría que estar aquí-Dijo Angelique.

-Es cierto, después de que le dije que no fuera impuntual.-Dijo Catherine.

TOC TOC TOC…

**/CONTINUARA/**


End file.
